Ravi
Biography The birth of Ravi has a bit of a funny story attached to it. That his family members enjoy telling occasionally (especially on birthdays) Ravi's parents live in the Captial his father is part of city guards who watch over the city and act as police around the various districts. He already had four lovely daughters. The oldest was Madhur at age nine then came Kanta next at seven followed by Sati and Indu at ages five and two. Chetan was very proud of his girls but when Dipali announced that she was pregnant with their fifth. Chetan was expecting another girl again, and wasn’t to terribly excited during the pregnancy They already prepared the nursery with much of the girls hand-me-downs. The girls were excited for their new sister. Especially Indu who was going to be a "big sister The day arrived on the twenty-second of June the Summer solstice. Making the day special indeed. The labor was quick from the last four deliveries. Only four hours later. Ravi was ushered into the world ruddy and screaming. The midwife chuckled however when she noticed that the very chubby newborn was not the little girl they expected. "Well this is unusual." Began the midwife who knew Dipali from the previous births and knew they were expecting a girl. "Wh-what wrong. Is she alright? Is she breathing?" Dipali was worried that the child was deformed or sick somehow. It wasn't until the midwife announced nothing was wrong and the child was healthy. Except, Agni didn't give them another girl.... "Congrats to Chetan, he has a son!" Dipali was a tad surprised; Agni had blessed them with a son, after many births of girls. Chetan was elated as he was told that he had a son instead of a daughter, and blessed the newborn with the name Ravi meaning "Sun" for the summer solstice. The girls where happy too. They had brother now instead of a sister, however it was little Sati who asked if they could trade him for a sister. As infant Ravi was a quiet baby. His sisters and is mother both worked together to take care of the new baby. The older girls helped the most with Ravi holding him, bathing him and changing diapers. Easy infant, busy toddler. Once Ravi started walking, he needed constant supervision. He was always into something. Madhur once found her little brother asleep in the dry laundry. After his mother was frantic looking for him. Ravi was a verbal baby as well, chattering endlessly. Ravi enjoyed a lot of the girls toys when he was in Sati's room playing with her dolls which he does a lot. He talks to them, brushed their hair and often tries to dress them in their doll clothes. The first indication that Ravi was firebender happened when Sati came home from her lessons and found her brother with her She was furious, she tried to rip the doll from Ravi's hands. Ravi fought back shouting furiously. "Mine mine miiinee!" After a tug of war. Sati screamed that Ravi set the doll on fire and half of it was burned. This was good news for Chetan to find that his son was a firebender. Girls enjoyed playing with Ravi a lot. Kenta bonded easily with Ravi as well as Indu who was of similar age. Madhur was the more responsible one and watched over her sisters, though when she was finished with her lessons and chores she did play many of their games. Sati was quiet girl who rather played by herself and was often jealous of Indu and Ravi. Kenta’s many game with her younger sibling consisted of dress ups, and tea parties. Ravi played with her and inherited many of her dolls and plush animals that she was bored of. Madhur once dressed up Ravi in her father’s old working uniform and painted his face and proclaimed him as the Official Guard of Household. Though Dipali was amused by her children’s antics and the fact they played well. Chetan was more irate and tried to discourage Ravi from playing with dolls and dressing up with Indu and Kenta. Formal firebending lessons and school began around age five, he still continued doll playing as well has his habits of dress up and playing 'pretend' didn't disappear he did those privately and with his sisters, Though Chetan constantly tried to correct this behavior with him doing chores than playing. Still Ravi found time to slack off and pretended he was fierce warrior hunting down evil spirits. Or and explorer, roaming the islands. Ravi passion for dance and performance didn't arrive until Ravi was eight. After school he was planning to meet up his sister Madhur at pastry shop for a quick snack, when on his "short cut" he found a dance studio. The studio was run by a short stalky gentleman with salt and pepper hair named Basant. Who was currently working with a few young ladies. Ravi watch the woman spin and flip dancing with fine fans. But when the sword and fire dancers appeared Ravi never wanted anything more than to dance. Ravi bouncing on the tip of his toes he ran to the pastry shop, where he devoured his cream puff and in true hyper eight-year old fashion, jabbered on about the dance studio he saw. Madhur was worried that her father would not approve. And he didn't. Chetan told Ravi that dancing wasn't appropriate and if he wanted to express himself he should do it through his school work and firebending. Ravi argued over and over that he really wanted to dance. Chetan fought back and promise to spank him if continued, until Dipali stepped in and stated that dancing will improve his focus and make him a more dedicated soldier and firebender, and fostering a strong work ethic through rigorous practice. Chetan thought about this for a moment and asked if Ravi would enlist in the Captial Guards, if he allowed him to dance. Ravi quickly agreed that he would, after a day or so of deliberation. He conceded and allowed Ravi to join Basant's studio. Ravi was elated. Ravi spent a good portion of his afternoons at the studio after his schooling. He kept his marks up and behaved in class, in order to keep his lessons. He was an over active student at first. Basant had to calm him down often to get technique pass him. However through mediation him just observing. Ravi calmed down to truly pay attention and he flourished well in the class. He also made friends with the students who were also in his dance class. A girl named Kunthea and boy named Phirun. They often were seen together after class discussing the lesson or talking about various things. Ravi spent most of the time with Phirun practicing with him or showing off. When Ravi reached thirteen, he lessons because more advanced and Basant really noticed Ravi's passion and love to dance. He told Chetan that Ravi should continue his lessons and spend more time in the studio. Chetan disagreed and told him that Ravi's place was at home. Still Ravi did continue his lessons but Basant was afraid he will never advance far if he was limited. It was also the most confusing time for Ravi as well. With all the normal goings-on on adolescent he was use to the physical changes. And his father already explained to him the "facts' a year a go. Still what was quiet confusing was his attraction to Phirun. He admired Phirun, for his optimism and general cheerfulness, as well as sense of fun and humor. However Kunthea developed a crush on Ravi and flirted with him in class and outside when Ravi was in the markets. Ravi crush with Phirun blossomed as the years progress and Ravi was now fifteen. He thought about Phirun constantly and it was truly bothering him that he didn't know how to confront Phirun about. Kunthea was getting frustrated when Ravi was avoiding her advances. Finally being headstrong that she was she confronted Ravi that she really liked him a lot. Ravi was getting ready for a performance with Phirun when she announced this. Ravi didn't know what to but say... "I'm sorry…but I don't feel that way about you…but I do care for you as my best friend Thea" Kunthea however she was understanding and instead of being truly hurt she told Ravi that she figured that he was mooning over someone else. And when she asked him who. Ravi choked. He had no way to explain his crush with Phirun. And he almost choked on the performance that same night. After week pass from the performance. Ravi lamented on how he didn't know what to do and became quiet moody. Madhur figured something was up and asked her little brother about it as he Ravi nearly sixteen was working part-time at the pastry store. Ravi confessed finally to her that he was falling in love with Phirun. Madhur was shocked at first but she became supportive however she knew if her father found out there was going to be butt-load of conflict. Finally mastering dancing at eighteen and specializing in fire and sword dancing, things got very rough as his father nagged him about joining army or the Guard, or finding a bride. Ravi didn't want to discuss it, even thought Chetan reminded his promise when he was younger about joining the Gaurd, Ravi argued that he was only eight and only did so he could dance. Chetan and Ravi fought about this for while. Eventually Chetan gave up for a while and Ravi continued to work at the pastry shop during day and performing at Indra's Lovely Lotus tea house in the evenings. Indra and his wife Gita enjoyed Ravi's company and his performances. He was an uplifting young man that seems to brighten everyone's mood. Things however began to go down hill as Ravi was reaching nineteen and he heard that Phirun joined the Navy and was to be shipped out in a week. Ravi was in distress, he had to tell Phirun that he loved him. So working out a plan with Indra to get Phirun to the Lotus for tea. Ravi was to perform for him and then after the show confess. However Sati heard from Una, Indra's daughter about this and being a spiteful little cow that she was, decided to make things interesting. Sati dislike Ravi's for all the attention he got as a child and praise as the only son of the family and, suffering middle child's syndrome decided to tell her father about the performance. Chetan was genuinely interested on what his son was up to since he was rarely home. Either dancing at the Lotus or working at the pastry shop. When Phirun came that night Ravi was confident that Phriun will enjoy the dance as well as the new tattoo that Ravi got, both for style and mark him as a worshipper of Agni. However his confidence turned to ash when Chetan appeared with his pipe. Feeling pressure. Ravi dance anyway only focusing on Phirun. After dance with both fans and his daos. He called Phirun to go back for the stage with him. After pause for a bit, Phirun told Ravi that he was amazing and truly took dancing to another level. After the praise the sword dancer confessed that he always loved dancing and he always loved him. He reached over and lightly kissed Phirun. The soldier blinked, unknowing what to say, except to shake his head. "Ravi...I really like you, but I am sorry I don't have feeling like that. But please don't let this hurt you. I will see you again soon...maybe you'll find another guy." Ravi heartbreak was made worse when Chetan saw him kiss Phirun. Upset as well he turned on his heel and left. When Ravi came home heartbroken and tired. Chetan confronted him about Phirun, Ravi tried to deny everything. But Chetan fought with him until Ravi admitted that he liked guys. After a nasty fight with hateful words and screaming. Ravi flicked his father off and grabbed his bags and took off. Chetan called out that he will arrest him if he ever turned home. Now Ravi is staying with Indra and Gita in a room at the Lovely Lotus. Ravi worked into a depression for several years. Those years had been tough and lonely. It was during those seven years that many events occurred. One of them was Ravi’s realization of Malati. This was a slow process. Mainly through experimenting and trying different things. Ravi had always felt that he had female personality and spirit, but a male one as well that appears during performance. Malati came around five years ago. Ravi experimented on this personality occasionally through crossdressing and acting more female. Mostly it’s in character and dress up and these only last about a day. However Ravi believes that Malati is a real aspect of himself, he is still figuring out how to integrate “her” to his full self. He had several performances at the Lovely Lotus that were memorable. One had few noble women visiting the Lovely Lotus. Who complemented on Ravi's "Enthusiastic performance." Ravi had met other men also at the Lovely Lotus; most of them were just friendships, and occasional one-night-stand. These were rare though. Now at age twenty-three Ravi moved on as full time staff member serving tea and dancing on the weekends. He still holds a hateful grudge on his father, his family but deep down wants nothing more than to be accepted again. Personality Ravi is a very spirited person with a bright and charismatic personality. He is the kind person that people enjoy meeting. He is polite and well mannered and respectful. Though he can be comical and sharp to wit. His smile warm and welcoming. He enjoys entertain others both in artistic dance and in conversation. Social and bright, Ravi does enjoy gossip and seems to know the best stories, he also through his performance and working at the tea house has the best local gossip which makes him a favorite for the ladies who stop by and ask whats been going on in Lun Yang. Ravi being very out going and people loving, can be a bit over dramatic and been called a drama king many times. Can be a tad over emotional. Ravi has a habit of holding grudges for a long time, something he has trying to work on as a person with no advail, he's also has spiteful side when he's holding said grudge too. Also, Ravi does have an interesting habit. Ravi believes that he is dual souled, That he has both a male and female side. He explores his female soul in occasional bouts of crossdressing. As this he is Malati And in character he is very quiet and soft spoken. Malati prefer to listen than talk. However "she" will speak up when she feels that her opinion is needed. In most cases Ravi explores Malati in the tea house where he currently works and dwells. Indra the owner and his wife Gita both are curious at this display, but being polite people leave Ravi alone in the matter. in some occasions Ravi use this crossdress in form of sexual kinks but mostly it's to "embrace" Malati.